What We Are
by DetectiveObsessed
Summary: Post "Spousal Privilege". Amanda and Nick conduct an illegal search in hopes of saving a young victim, but end up needing to be saved themselves. ROLLARO
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! I'm back!(: And I actually have this whole story written out, so no long breaks in-between chapters! I just need to proof them all so there will probably be one or two updates a week.

This story is set a week after last week's episode took place, so basically now. (; It is very much Rollaro!

It was late on a rainy April night. Nick and Amanda were the only two detectives left in the squad room. Both Fin and Liv had gone home hours ago, but Nick and Amanda both felt it was needed to continue the work they were doing earlier. This case had really hit them both hard. A thirteen-year-old tourist was kidnapped by who they believed to be a well-known child pornography producer. They'd tracked them down to a warehouse in the Bronx but didn't yet have enough for a warrant to search the area. Nick and Amanda both agreed to stay late and search the sick depths of the Internet for any videos featuring the girl. Though you could cut the tension in the room with a knife, neither one of them spoke if what happened at the bar the previous week. Of course on the way out, Liv had to make some snarky comment about them not getting into too much trouble.

Nick let out a grown when he stumbled upon a particularly disturbing video.

"You find somethin'?" Amanda asked sleepily.

"Nah, this is just…" Nick trailed off.

Amanda nodded. She'd had to excuse her self a couple of times over the course of the search just to gather her mind. "Just look at the faces, nothing else." She said blankly.

"That's the part that gets me though, I just keep seeing Zara." Nick sighed.

Amanda looked up from her screen and starred right at him. She saw how hard this was on him.

"Nick you can't do that. It'll kill you."

"It already is." He said, his voice cracking a little bit.

Amanda shook her head, "Go home Nick, call Zara. I'll keep looking. You need to be with her."

He sighed, "I wish I could. Maria and I aren't exactly talking still."

Amanda sighed, "Sorry to hear that."

Nick looked back to his computer. "I'm sure it's not something you want to hear about right now. We need to work on finding Kayla."

With that, the two remained silent as they searched through the horrifying images on their computer screen hoping to catch a break. Minutes passed, then hours with absolutely no sign of the missing girl.

Finally Nick spoke up, "Rollins, Liv's gonna be back in here in a few hours. She'll kill us if she finds out that we didn't get any sleep. We should at least head home for a few hours."

Amanda shook her head, "I can't let this girl go through this."

Nick stood up behind Amanda and put his hand on her shoulder. "We gotta get some sleep. "

Amanda shook her head, also shrugging off his hand, "I wish we could just search that fucking warehouse."

Nick walked over to his desk and grabbed his coat off the chair. "Alright let's go."

Amanda looked at him, "Nick, we can't just search without a warrant."

"Look, if we find Kayla I don't think anyone is gonna give us any shit about it."

Amanda shook her head, "And if we don't?"

"Then no one finds out." He said, grabbing his keys.

As much as Amanda knew it was a horrible idea, she decided to go with it. There was no way that she was going to let that girl suffer another night if she had an idea of where she was.

The car ride there was silent, they were both thinking about how they were going to loose their jobs if this didn't go as planned. The pulled up at the warehouse and it didn't appear that anyone was inside. The windows were dark, there was no noise, and the parking lot was empty.

Nick glanced at Amanda and she gave him the okay. Carefully he turned the knob and opened the unlocked door. The warehouse was cold and dark. There was dirt all over the floors and the walls looked as if they were all about to cave in. One by one, they cleared all of the rooms. No sign of Kayla or her kidnappers, until they got to the last room.

"FREEZE OR YOU BOTH DIE." They heard a male voice say.

Both of the detectives froze. They saw a muscular man with a gun appear from one of the room's ominously dark corners.

"Drop your weapons." He said.

Nick and Amanda both complied.

The man nodded, seeming satisfied that both detectives were following his orders. They were both now standing weaponless with their hands in the air.

Nick was the first to speak up. "Where's Kayla?"

The man smirked.

Nick tried again, "Where's Kayla?" this time a little firmer.

The man smiled. "She's long gone now."

Amanda shook her head. "We know she's here. We've tracked her to this warehouse. We KNOW what you've been doing to her."

He chuckled, "You don't know the half of it." He looked to another corner of the room. "Ben, check 'em for anything else."

Another large man appeared out of the corner and way his way toward Amanda. He grabbed her waist and started running his hands down her legs. Nick went to intervene but was stopped by Amanda.

"It's okay, Nick. Let them check." She said with a shaky voice.

Nick nodded but was clearly bothered by the situation. Ben continued to run his hands over Amanda's body to "check for weapons". Nick flinched as the man practically groped his fellow detective.

The man reached his hand under Amanda's jacket and under her shirt.

"HEY." Nick yelled, "Watch it."

Amanda let out a shaky sigh as the man removed his hand from her shirt.

Ben smiled, "I was just checkin' for wires. Relax man." He chuckled as he walked over to Nick and gave him a quick once over.

"Okay," Nick said, "where is she?"

"She's long gone." The first man smiled. "In fact, we were lookin' for someone new for the audience."

Amanda could feel her panic rise as the man came over and stroked under her chin. She tried her best not to show the fear that was rising within her. Her and Nick were standing in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, with no weapons, and two rapists and possible killers pointing guns at them. This was not good.

"Don't touch her." Nick stated firmly.

Ben chuckled, "What's gonna stop us?"

"We've got backup on the way." Amanda lied, "You're already going down for child pornography you don't want assaulting a cop added to that."

"We know you don't have anyone on the way. You two don't have a warrant. They'd send you with plenty of backup in the first place." The original man stated.

They both backed up from Amanda, to Nick's relief.

"You two detectives get comfy. We'll be back for you in the morning." He said, pointing toward Amanda.

With that the two men left, locking the doors behind them. Nick and Amanda were now stuck in a dark room in the middle of a warehouse and no one knew where they were. They both knew that they were in serious trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Amanda had given up on trying to find a way out of the room a couple of hours ago. There was only one small window at the top of one wall and it seemed to be made of bulletproof glass. The door was dead bolt locked and impossible to break down. They spent a good forty-five minutes pacing the 20X20 foot room contemplating how to get themselves out of the situation. Now they just sat on the floor, both leaning on opposite walls facing each other.

"Amanda I'm sorry I got you into this." Nick said. He shifted slightly on the ground. The worry of what was going to happen before the rest of the squad found them was weighing on him heavily. He knew what these men were capable of. For the last few hours he'd been thinking, in the back of his mind, what he was going to do if they came for Rollins. The horrifying part was he couldn't think of anything that would be half way effective in stopping them.

Amanda shook her head, "It's not you're fault. I would of suggested it if you hadn't."

He nodded, grateful that she was not angry. "It's got to almost be five. Sooner or later Liv and Fin will go into work and see that we're missing."

Amanda nodded.

"They'll probably assume that we came here." He stated.

She shook her head, "Who knows how long it'll take for them to find us."

"We just gotta make sure we stay together until they find us." Nick said. He meant it.

She just nodded. She knew what he meant by that. He wasn't going to let them take her anywhere. The problem was she didn't think that he could do anything about it if they tried. Neither one of them had their weapons. Nick wasn't a small man but he was tiny compared to these guys.

"Nick I don't know if we're going to be able to do anything about it."

Nick sighed. "We're not going anywhere without each other as backup okay?"

"Okay." She yawned, letting her body rest more against the wall. She was exhausted from having working for 16 hours and now this.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay awake and watch." He said, noticing her efforts to stay awake.

"Nick you're gonna fall asleep too." She laughed a little.

He sighed, "Trust me I won't be able to sleep right now."

She knew exactly what he meant. "Yeah, me neither."

Nick thought for a few moments about how to reply. "Amanda you don't need to worry about-"

"I'm not Nick." She cut him off. The truth is she was worried. More than worried, she was terrified.

Nick just nodded. They sat in silence for a while. Amanda was trying to nap but it was no use. The uncomfortable position she was in and the unbearable amount of stress made it impossible.

"Nick?" She called, seeing if he was still awake.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry... About what happened at the bar last night. I was drunk but that's no excuse, I was just trying to pick a fight." She confessed.

He took a minute to take in what she was saying, just nodding to show he heard her. "It's okay. We do need to talk though, just not here." He said sternly.

She nodded, grateful that he had accepted her apology. "I'm just a little confused about…"

"Us?" He interrupted.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Me too." He took a moment to contemplate what he was going to say. "Amanda I care about you, a lot. I know it's hard for you to accept that but.."

Amanda cut him off with a loud sigh. "Nick, it's not hard for me to accept that. You know what is hard for me to accept?"

"What?" He said, getting heated.

"The fact that you _care _about me but you're stilling willing to bed me while you're trying to get your fucking wife back." She began to raise her voice.

"Is that what you think this is?"

"Well yeah, that's what it looks like!" The tears began to stream down her face.

"Amanda, you're a lot more than just someone to fuck for me, okay? The only reason I give a shit about Maria anymore is because she has my daughter." He tried to remain calmer. The last thing they needed was for the captors to hear them.

"Well then what the hell am I?" She said quietly.

Sadly, Nick did not get a chance to answer her question, to tell her how he really feels. Just as he was beginning to form a sentence, the heavy metal door to the room opened and a man wearing a black hooded sweatshirt entered.

"What do you want?" Nick spat.

"Her." He said, lunging at Amanda.

Amanda screamed and resisted with all of her might. Nick dove towards them and tried to get a solid grip on Amanda, but the man was too strong. He managed to grab her by the shoulders and drag her off the ground. Nick immediately stood up and tried to fight but he was still drained from his prior injuries. His vision began to blur and everything faded to black.

With Nick unconscious on the floor, the attacker could then drag Amanda out of the room with little resistance.


End file.
